1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the development of graphical user interfaces on a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
The ability to layout user interface components, such as JAVA® Swing components, in a container component using a visual builder so that the layout is consistent with an underlying software platform is difficult. The preferred spacing between components within the container component and between components and the boundary of the container component is not expressed in a meaningful way so developers can interact with a visual tool in an expected manner.